Some applications such as web browsers, email programs, search engine interfaces, word processors, and database query tools include an autocomplete feature. The autocomplete feature attempts to predict words or phrases that a user wants to type without the user typing the word or phrase completely. In one conventional application having the autocomplete feature, the autocomplete feature displays predicted words or phrases as the user types. If the predicted word of phrase matches the one the user wanted to type, the user can select the predicted word or phrase.
Another autocomplete feature specific to search engines includes a search suggest drop-down list. As the user begins typing a search query into the search engine, a drop-down list is displayed with the suggested complete search queries based on what the user has started to type. The list is typically based on popular searches. The user can then select one of the suggested complete search queries or continue typing out the desired search query. With such a conventional search suggest drop-down list, the user is only provided the suggested search queries but not the search results associated with the suggested search queries.